Grundgetta
Muppeteers Brian Muehl (1982 - 1984) Pam Arciero (1984 - present) Earliest Known Appearance: Episode 1736 at her boyfriend's trash can.]] ' about the grouchiness of the Grouch News Network.]] '''Grundgetta' is Oscar the Grouch's equally trashy rotten, Grouch girlfriend. Oscar occasionally calls her Grungie, while she generally calls him Oskie. In addition to being a "couple", they're best friends too. Oscar & Grundgetta, as stated by Oscar & Gordon's sister Olivia, have been best friends for "a very long time". Her earliest appearance was in Season 14. Grundgetta, like Oscar, has had a number of pets over the years, including her worm Sylvia, a Rottendoodle named Itchy & a muddy piglet who won the Yucchiest Pet contest in [[Oscar's Grouch Jamboree|'Oscar's '''Grouch Jamboree]]. '''Grundgetta', like Oscar, sometimes slips up as a Grouch, but not always. In Episode 3763 of Sesame Street" when both she & Oscar tell Sally Messy Yuckyael how Oscar unwillingly fell in love w/ her (which she snapped him out of completely by kissing him), eventually, Grundgetta starts feelin the same way. Just like Oscar did, she hears "yucky sweet violin music", her heart starts going "pitty pat, pitty pat", & she no longer feels like arguing. She begs Oscar to just kiss her before she confesses her true love to him, which he agrees to do. However, just as expected she gets extremely angry. Oscar says she told him to do it, but then she asks him if he'd jump off a bridge if she told him to. After that they start arguing again. In a video released for the "Sesame Family Robinson", blog Pam Arciero was playing around with the Grundgetta Muppet. Grundgetta commented that she was nervous since she hadn't been on camera in months, referencing her absence in recent years. Casting History 'Main' Performers: *Brian Muehl (1982 - 1984) *Pam Arciero (1984 - present) Name The spellin of the character's name has also varied over the years, switchin between "Grundgetta" & "Grungetta". The spelling "Grundgetta" appears in the storybooks, including & the books [[A Grouch's Christmas|A '''Grouchs Christmas]] & [[Oscar's Grouch Jamboree|'Oscar's '''Grouch Jamboree]], the albums ''[[Oscar's Trashy Songs|'Oscar's '''Trashy Songs]]'' & Let's Be Friends, & the Applause plush doll. Current Sesame Workshop press kits list the character as "Grundgetta", as does an internal CTW document from 1994. As of January 18th, 2008, typing "Grundgetta" in the search engine on the Sesame Street Video Player gives results, but typing "Grungetta" shows no results. However, results can be found for either spelling at sesamestreet.org. However, the Sesame Street Unpaved book & the Sesame Street "35 Years Anniversary Game" refer to the character as "Grundgetta". A Workshop press kit from 1984 uses "Grungetta", as do the Sesame Family Newsletters from the early 2000s. Appearances TV/Movies/Specials *''Sesame Street'' (1969 - present) **Episode 1736 (1982) (1st appearance) **Episode 1952 (1984) **Episode 2107 (1985) **Episode 2208 (1986) **Episode 2258 (1986) **Episode 2274 (1987) **Episode 2459 (1988) **Episode 2484 (1988) **Episode 2485 (1988) **Episode 2596 (1989) **Episode 2606 (1989) **Episode 2630 (1989) **Episode 2755 (1990) **Episode 2877 (1991) **Episode 2933 (1992) **Episode 2969 (1992) **Episode 3009 (1992) **Episode 3067 (1993) **Episode 3081 (1993) (Archived material) **Episode 3083 (1993) **Episode 3085 (1993) **Episode 3100 (1993) **Episode 3103 (1993) **Episode 3120 (1993) **Episode 3121 (1993) **Episode 3134 (1993) **Episode 3152 (1993) **Episode 3172 (1994) **Episode 3175 (1994) **Episode 3181 (1994) **Episode 3313 (1995) **Episode 3314 (1995) **Episode 3482 (1996) (repeat of Episode 3152 (1993)) **Episode 3486 (1996) **Episode 3522 (1996) **Episode 3636 (1997) **Episode 3646 (1997) (mentioned) **Episode 3695 (1998) **Episode 3740 (1998) **Episode 3763 (1998) **Episode 3866 (2000) (mentioned) **Episode 3899 (2000) **Episode 3950 (2001) **Episode 4072 (2004) **Episode 4073 (2004) **Episode 4100 (2005) **Episode 4104 (2005) **Episode 4127 (2006) **Episode 4134 (2006) **Episode 4143 (2007) **Episode 4160 (2007) **Episode 4173 (2008) **Episode 4196 (2009) **Episode 4203 (2009) **Episode 4248 (2010) (repeat of Episode 4173 (2008)) **Episode 4299 (2011) (repeat of Episode 4203 (2009)) **Episode 4315 (2013) (repeat of Episode 4173 (2008)) **Episode 4324 (2013) *''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Follow_That_Bird Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird]'' (1985) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''I'm Glad I'm Me'' (1986) *''Sesame Street, Special'' (1986) *Jim Henson's Memorial service (1990) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *Kids for Character (1996) *''Elmo Saves Christmas (special)'' (1996) *''Learning to Share'' (1997) *''Quiet Time'' (1997) *We Are Family (2005) ''Sesame Street Live *Silly Dancing'' (1989) *''Sleeping Birdie'' (1990) *''Let's Play School'' (1990) *''When I Grow Up'' (1993 - 1994; 1995 - 1996) *''Let's Be Friends'' (1994) *''Als Ik Later Groot Ben'' (2001) *''Everyone Makes Music'' (2001) *''Out of This World'' (2003) *''Super Grover! Ready for Action'' (2005) *''When Elmo Grows Up'' (2007) *''Elmo's Green Thumb'' (2008) *''Elmo's Super Heroes!'' (2010) Books *''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_Home,_Big_Bird Welcome Home, Big Bird]'' (1985) *''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird's_Square_Meal Big Bird's Square Meal]'' (1988) *''[[What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and Other Good-Night Stories|What's in Oscar's Trash Can? & Other Good-Night Stories]]'' (1991) *''1-2-3'' (1991) *''Sesame Street 123'' (1991) *''[[From Trash to Treasure|From Trash to Treasure]]'' (1993) *''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' (1994) *''[[Oscar's Grouch Jamboree|'Oscars '''Grouch' Jamboree]]'' (1994) *''[[My Name Is Oscar the Grouch|My Name Is OSCAR THE GROUCH]]'' (1994) *''Elmo Loves You'' (1997) *''[[A Grouch's Christmas|A Grouch's Christmas]]'' (1999) (mentioned) *''Fun with Friends'' (2004) *''Elmo's Delicious Christmas'' (2005) (mentioned) *''Abby Cadabby's Ryhme Time'' (2007) *''Friendly, Frosty Monsters'' (2007) *''What Makes You Giggle?'' (2007) *''Storybook ABCs'' (2008) Audio *''Sesame Road'' (1993) *''Silly Songs'' (1996) *''[[Oscar's Trashy Songs|'Oscars '''Trashy' Songs]]'' (1997) Notes *In Sesame Street's Mother Goose Rhymes, Grundgetta takes the place of the cat in Pussy Cat Pussy Cat, going to the dump & wanting to know who wants to know where she's been. *In a Sesame Street episode, Grundgetta shows Gina & the kids pictures her cousin drew while on her world tour. She shows them pictures Cranky drew of the locations they visited, including the Awful Tower, the Groan Canyon & the Smearamids (all of which have Sludge hidden in).Reference ImageMuppet Wiki/http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/User:OscarfanUser:Oscarfan/Unknown Sesame guides:Episode2 Photo galleries Photo gallery 1 File:2107 q.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:2107 r.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:Grundgetta & Zoe.jpg|'Grundgetta' & Zoe from Sesame Street Live. File:Grundgetta & Sally Ride 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' & Sally Ride. File:Grundgetta & Sally Ride 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' & Sally Ride. File:Grundgetta & Sally Ride 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' & Sally Ride. File:4143 c.jpg|'Grundgetta' as "Sleeping Grouchy". File:4143 n.jpg|'Grundgetta' as "Sleeping Grouchy". File:Princess Grouchy & Prince Slimey.jpg|'Grundgetta' as "Sleeping Grouchy" with her savior , Prince Slimey . File:Grundgetta as Sleeping Grouchy 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' as "Sleeping Grouchy". File:Grundgetta as Sleeping Grouchy 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' as "Sleeping Grouchy". File:Grundgetta as Sleeping Grouchy 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' as "Sleeping Grouchy". File:Grundgetta as Sleeping Grouchy 4.jpg|'Grundgetta' as "Sleeping Grouchy". File:Grundgetta as Sleeping Grouchy 5.jpg|'Grundgetta' as "Sleeping Grouchy". File:Grundgetta as Sleeping Grouchy 6.jpg|'Grundgetta' as "Sleeping Grouchy". File:Grundgetta as the Grouch Queen.jpg|'Grundgetta' as the Grouch Queen in "[[Snow Grouch and the Seven Dwarfs|'Snow Grouch' & the Seven Dwarfs]]". File:Snow Grouch YouTube still Grundgetta.jpg|'Grundgetta' as the Grouch Queen in "[[Snow Grouch and the Seven Dwarfs|'Snow Grouch' & the Seven Dwarfs]]". File:Sesame Street Grundgetta.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:Grundgetta plush eBAY 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta plush eBAY 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta plush eBAY 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta (Sesame Street Live) 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' on Sesame Street Live. File:Grundgetta (Sesame Street Live) 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' on Sesame Street Live. File:Grundgetta (Sesame Street Live) 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' on Sesame Street Live. File:Grundgetta (Sesame Street Live) 4.jpg|'Grundgetta' on Sesame Street Live. File:Grundgetta (Sesame Street Live) 5.jpg|'Grundgetta' on Sesame Street Live. File:Grundgetta & Miss Piggy.jpg|'Grundgetta' & Miss Piggy File:Grundgetta eBay plush doll 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta eBay plush doll 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta eBay plush doll 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta eBay plush doll 4.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta plush doll 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta plush doll 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta eBay plush doll form 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta eBay plush doll form 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta 25th anniversary plush.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Oscar & Grundgetta with Sesame Street Live.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live Oscar the Grouch File:Grundgetta cut out cube.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:Grundgetta about POX News.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:2877 a.jpg|'Grundgetta' Photo gallery 2 File:2208 f.jpg|Gordon & Oscar watching Grundgetta practice "[[The Trash Bag Waltz|The Trash Bag Waltz]]". File:2208 ga.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:2208 gb.jpg|'Grundgetta' at Oscar's trash can. File:2274 o.jpg|'Grundgetta' & Sonny Friendly. File:2274 q.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:2274 r.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:2755 j.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:2969 i.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:3100 b.jpg|'Grundgetta' at Hooper's Store File:3009 f.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Maria & Telly Monster. File:3009 g.jpg|'Grundgetta' exchanges "no"s with Elmo by Oscar's trash can. File:3009 h.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Telly Monster, Maria & Elmo. File:Grundgetta, where have you been?.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:Grundgetta as a drawing.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a drawing. File:2855 c.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:Oscar & Grundgetta 1.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:Oscar & Grundgetta 2.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:Oscar & Grundgetta 3.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:Oscar & Grundgetta 4.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:Oscar & Grundgetta 5.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:Oscar & Grundgetta 6.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:Oscar & Grundgetta 7.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:Oscar & Grundgetta 8.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:Oscar & Grundgetta 9.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:Grundgetta in Oscar's trash can 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Oscar's trash can. File:Grundgetta in Oscar's trash can 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Oscar's trash can. File:Grundgetta w eyelids.jpg|'Grundgetta' w/ eyelids. File:2484 streetstory 4.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. File:3763 YouTube default.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta. Photo gallery 3 File:Grundgetta 3172 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' at Oscar's trash can. File:Grundgetta 3172 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' at Oscar's trash can. File:Grundgetta water color.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a water color drawing File:Grundgetta plush 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta plush 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta plush 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta plush 4.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:Grundgetta plush 5.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a Plush doll. File:3674 f.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:4072 g.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:4073 b.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:4073 e.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:Episode 4073.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta File:4073 g.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:4073 k.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:1736 b.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:1736 d.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:1736 u.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:Grouches protesting the letter "L".jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta & some other Grouches, protesting the letter "L". File:1952 h.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:3134 b.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:Grundgetta with Maria & Edith Prickly.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Maria & Edith Prickly Photo gallery 4 File:Pam and Grundgetta 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 4.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 5.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 6.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 7.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 8.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 9.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 10.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero Photo gallery 5 File:Pam and Grundgetta 11.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 12.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 13.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 14.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 15.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 16.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 17.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 18.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 19.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 20.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero Photo gallery 6 File:Caroll Pam Oscar Grundgetta 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero/'Oscar the Grouch' & Caroll Spinney. File:Caroll Pam Oscar Grundgetta 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero/'Oscar the Grouch' & Caroll Spinney. File:Caroll Pam Oscar Grundgetta 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero/'Oscar the Grouch' & Caroll Spinney. File:Caroll Pam Oscar Grundgetta 4.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero/'Oscar the Grouch' & Caroll Spinney. File:Pam and Grundgetta 21.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 22.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 23.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 24.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 25.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 26.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 27.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 28.gif|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 29.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 30.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 31.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 32.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 33.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 34.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 35.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 36.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 37.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 38.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 39.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 40.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 41.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 42.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 43.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 44.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 45.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 46.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 47.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 48.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 49.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 50.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 51.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Pam and Grundgetta 52.jpg|'Grundgetta' with Pam Arciero File:Grundgetta dancing SSL 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live dancin away. File:Grundgetta dancing SSL 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live dancin away. File:Grundgetta dancing SSL 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live dancin away. File:Grundgetta dancing SSL 4.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live dancin away. Photo gallery 7 File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 4.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 5.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 6.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 7.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 8.png|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 9.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 10.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 11.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live with Oscar & Grundgetta 12.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Grundgetta for SSL (now get lost!).jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live File:Grundgetta for SSL (now scram!).jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live File:Grundgetta for SSL (now take a hike!).jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live File:123 Imagine press photo.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live File:Sesame Street Live Band credit line.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Sesame Street Live tickets.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Silly Dancing poster.jpg|'Grundgetta' in Sesame Street Live with her beloved Grouchy boyfriend, Oscar the Grouch File:Grundgetta as a mini plush doll.jpg|'Grundgetta' as a plush doll. File:Grundgetta's cousin Cranky Sue.jpg|'Grundgetta' Photo gallery 8 File:Grundgetta Palace Theater 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta Palace Theater 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta Palace Theater 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta Palace Theater 4.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta Palace Theater 5.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta Palace Theater 6.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta Palace Theater 7.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta Palace Theater 8.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta on Rosie O'Donnell Sesame Street.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:Grundgetta & Ke$ha.jpg|'Grundgetta' & Ke$ha Photo gallery 9 File:Grundgetta at Sandy Hook benefit 1.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta at Sandy Hook benefit 2.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta at Sandy Hook benefit 3.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta at Sandy Hook benefit 4.jpg|'Grundgetta' in a 2013 appearance with Herry Monster & Rosita at a benefit concert in Waterbury, CT. File:Grundgetta & Big Bird Sesame Street Live.jpg|'Grundgetta' on Sesame Street Live w/ Big Bird. File:Grundgetta singin "Ol' Number Nine".jpg|'Grundgetta' singin "Ol' Number Nine". File:Muppet Voice Comparison video Grundgetta.jpg|'Grundgetta' File:Oscar & Grundgetta's song Everything in the Wrong Place Ball.jpg|'Oscar' & Grundgetta at Oscar's trash can ready for the Everything in the Wrong Place Ball. File:Oscar & Grundgetta wait for somethin Grouchy.jpg Videos Video:Muppet Voice Comparisons Grundgetta Video:Oscar's Garden "Sesame Street Live" Video:Oscar waits for somethin grouchy to happen Video:"Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" Video:Sesame Street" "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" Proof See also *'GROUCHES' *'GROUCH' Gallery *'GRUNDGETTA' (disambiguation) *'GRUNDGETTA' walk-arounds *'GRUNDGETTA' Books *'GRUNDGETTA' Filmography *'GRUNDGETTA' Songs *'GRUNDGETTAs Alternate Identities *'GRUNDGETTA' on the Muppet Wiki *'GRUNDGETTA' on the Puppet Wiki *'GRUNDGETTA' on the [http://grouches.wikia.com/wiki/Grouches_Wiki '''GROUCHES' Wiki] Page Navigation Category:All pages Grundgetta Grundgetta Grundgetta Grundgetta